


Time For A Change

by Cyndera_Anna_Dracona



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Deal With It, I write random stuff all the time, Mechs like Starscream finally, Starscream’s redemption(?), i love Starscream, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona/pseuds/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona
Summary: This is a short story about Starscream and his trine’s amalgamation with the Autobot forces. After being slagged by Megatron for their leader’s disappearance and his subsequent treachery, the two seekers decide that maybe staying with the Autobots isn’t such a bad idea.





	Time For A Change

**Author's Note:**

> So, you might have read my other stories, and they’re Undertale. Undertale wasn’t the first fandom I fell into. Transformers was my second one. I don’t think I’ve ever actually completed a TF story, but this is some of one. So yeah... I didn’t know what rating to give it so...
> 
> :Comm link talk:

Thundercracker uttered one word,

“Help...” before falling offline, Skywarp falling out of his grip, and both of them collapsing in the dirt.

 

 

 

 

Starscream paced. And he paced. And then he paced some more. Ratchet let out an annoyed huff from his ventilation, elbow deep in the workings of a black, white and purple seeker, currently situated offline on a med berth.

  
“Starscream, stop pacing. You’re making my helm hurt.”

  
“Sorry.” Ivory, crimson and cerulean sat himself down on another berth, rocking forward and backwards ever so slightly, panic addled systems on the verge of simply shutting down. First Aid, ignoring the two other mechs, focused his attentions on Skywarp and Starscream’s partner, also offline.

 

They weren’t quite routine checks he was performing, given Thundercracker’s state, the equipment in hand having been finely tuned by the CMO himself to detect the smallest of problems. He felt Starscream’s pitiful gaze on his back, a tingling sensation running up his spinal struts, then leave again as the worried mech turned back to Ratchet and Skywarp.

 “His systems are barely functional, Ratchet, but self-repair systems working at max capacity.”

 “Good. You can go now, Aid, I’ve got it from here.” The Autobot looked up to Ratchet in surprise.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“No, no, I’ve got it, go recharge. You need it.”

  
“Yes sir. Goodnight, Ratchet, Starscream.”

  
“Night, Aid.”

 

 

 

 

“Screamer?” Thundercracker looked up at the orange painted ceiling, and for one moment had a minor panic attack. Starscream grabbed onto his hand quickly, giving it an assuring squeeze.

“TC, welcome back to the land of the online.”

“Ugh... what’s the licence plate of the truck that hit me...” His companion laughed softly, happily.

  
“It wasn’t a truck.” The laughter died quietly, Starscream returning to his former miserable state.

“I thought I’d lost you...” he whimpered. Thundercracker attempted to sit up.

“Ah, Ah, Ah, stay down!” Called a voice. TC complied, reluctantly, and looked to the side. Then had a second mini panic attack.

“TC, Ratchet, Ratchet, TC. I think you’ve met before.”

“On a battlefield that is. Don’t try anything, Thundercracker. You almost died. Just fortunate Starscream detected your spark signature in time, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. You haven’t recovered fully yet, and I don’t need you straining yourself and breaking something again.”

“How considerate of you, Autobot.” The Decepticon hissed.

“TC, don’t be like that. Ratchet saved your life... he’s been working on Skywarp and you for an orn at least.”

“And that makes such a difference, doesn’t it.”

“Yes! Yes it fragging well does! He saved your life, and now he’s saving Skywarp’s, you should be somewhat grateful. Without his help you would’ve... he could’ve... I’d have been without you two... I’d have killed myself...”

“Star, don’t say that!”

“No, Thundercracker, it has to be said. I don’t know what I’d have done without you two by my side... Ratchet can fix a lot of things, but he can’t fix a broken spark... nobody can...”

“Your mate almost died, Thundercracker. And with his spark yours too. And then Starscream’s. I’m not asking for a thank you or anything, just for you to be grateful I went to such lengths to save you. To save the three of you. I will not let another trine die, not this time. Not now that I’ve come this far. Now I would be grateful if you could be quiet so I can continue working on Skywarp.” With a sharp huff Thundercracker laid back down again, shutting off his optics.

“Sorry, Ratchet. He doesn’t mean it.”

“It’s fine, Starscream. Trust takes time. I know that better than anyone. Now, you need recharge. Go on.”

“But-“

“No arguments, Starscream. Go recharge. They’ll still be here when you come back, trust me on this.”

“Okay. Thank you, Ratchet.”

“You’re welcome, Star.”

 

 

 

 

 

They attempted to make their way to an empty table, as far away from the rest of the room as possible, but Starscream steered them towards a slightly dented one situated near the middle of the room, and very near to both the Minibot’s table, and the officers table. Whispers called up around them, but Star paid the other mechs no mind. Most of the Autobots had looked at them, and then went back to their original conversations. Ironhide stared a little longer than was comfortable, until Optimus elbowed him in the side, and Cliffjumper continued to watch with narrowed optics, but other than that, nothing was done.

“Slagging great, more dirty ‘Cons.”

“Cliffjumper, shut up. You’ll have the SPS on you in no time, and we all know how well that went last time.” The other Minibots also mumbled ‘shut up’s to the distrustful mech, Gears’ complaints being the loudest. Thundercracker, having heard what Cliff had said, attempted to stand up, but Starscream waved him down.

“Pay no mind to him. He’s just particularly moody this morning.”

:I don’t think this is such a good idea, Starscream.:

:it’ll be fine, Bumblebee, Sunny and Sides will be here in a moment anyway.:

:if you say so, Star.:

The words, however, did nothing to dissuade the red Minibot from storming over to them, his short stature barely clearing the table, arms crossed, and looking rather pissed off.

“I need to talk to whoever it is letting you guys on board.” He snarled, starting a staring contest with the most reasonable of the three volatile seekers.

Jazz poked his partner gently, motioning to the four, and the now approaching Terror Twins. Prowl looked up briefly, calculating Cliff’s chances, then went back to reading his data pad.

“A 0.003% chance of success, a 53.003% chance of failure, and a 46.994% chance of getting slagged... again.”

“Ya don’t have much faith in that little slaghead, do ya.”

“No.”

 

“Ha. I win.” Cliffjumper snickered as Thundercracker finally looked away to stare past him.

“Yes.” Sideswipe rumbled, their shadows falling over the small bot.

“And you’ll be winning a punch to the head if you don’t get the frag out of here.” The mini stuck out his glossa in a show of incredible immaturity, then stormed around the twins and back to his own seat. The two large frontliners sat themselves down opposite the three seekers, gaining a mistrustful glare from Thundercracker, and a blank look of total incomprehension from Skywarp. Starscream smiled.

“That guy is such a slagger.”

“Ain’t he just. He’ll never learn.”

“I see you two lovebirds finally got out of the Medbay then.”

“What the slag is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s a human term, TC. It means lovers.” Starscream explained cooly, enjoying the look on his trinemate’s faceplates. Perhaps this could work out nicely.

 

 

 

Optimus laid a hand on the seeker’s shoulder, smiling underneath his battle mask.

“Starscream. I believe now may be as good a time as any to discuss arrangements.” Thundercracker emitted a defensive growl, and Skywarp, having returned some sense of normality, glared sharply. Though he had expected it, the Prime still blinked in a little surprise. He chuckled lightly, removing his hand.

“I see you have some new additions to the SPS.”

“It would seem so. Though I’m not surprised.”

“Then I shall validate them as members also. But that will come later.”  
“Yes, Okay. I think they’re ready to make a decision.”

“Please, sit.” Starscream had already situated himself in a chair opposite the Prime, and Skywarp sat himself down in the second nearest, still not being able to stand for very long, but Thundercracker denied himself the luxury of a seat, saying he’d prefer to stand.

“Starscream made his decision to stay a little while ago, and that much will not change. But, Thundercracker, Skywarp, you still have the option to leave if that is what you wish. However...” the trine leader nodded his head, turning to his seeker brothers.

“If you do chose to leave, I will not accompany you. I am certain in that. I have no wish to go back to the Deceptions, nor do I follow their beliefs any longer. I’ve made connections here. Mechs who appreciate my talents, and enjoy my company. Some, only allies, others, friends. I can’t go back to what I was. But this is about what you want to do, not about me. You don’t have to decide right away. We have time.” Skywarp, ever the eloquent conversationalist, opened and closed his mouth, unable to actually articulate any words. Thundercracker, however, had already made his decision.

“We can’t leave you, Star. If you won’t leave we’ll just have to stay. But on one condition. We won’t become Autobots. We’ll house with you, and we’ll help you, but we are not Autobots. No symbols, no ties, no allegiance. Nothing like that.”

“Very well then, Thundercracker. You won’t become Autobots, but if you stay here you have to obey our rules. You won’t be treated differently from any other mech on my ship. I don’t pick favourites.”

“Fine.”

“That will be all. Starscream will show you around.”

 

 

 

 

“What’s down that way?” Starscream stiffened slightly, glancing down the corridor, and right at the far end, a huge scorch mark a couple of meters wide, stretching all the way up to the ceiling. He turned back to Skywarp, gaze warning.

“Don’t go down there. Ever. I mean it, Skywarp. And you, Thundercracker. Don’t. Go. Down. There.”

“Why not?” Ever the inquisitive bastard. The ex-Decepticon’s crimson optics lit up mischievously.

“Absolutely not. I think getting blown up is punishment enough for going down there.”

“What.” He smiled, turning back to the corridor.

“Down there. Down there is where the MAGIC happens. That... is-“ an explosion cut him off (therefore proving his point), and from the billowing smoke stumbled a bot. Starscream sighed, comming Ratchet.

:Whaddya want?:

:Wheeljack blew himself up again.:

:Son of a... alright, I’ll be down there in a nanoclick.:

“That’s why you don’t go down that corridor, Skywarp. Down there is Wheeljack’s lab. Past that is the Dinobot’s lair. Now, we should probably get out of here before Ratch starts throwing wrenches. Come on.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe it wasn’t as short as I thought it was...
> 
> SPS - Starscream Protection Squad, consisting of Sunny, Sides, Skyfire, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and the Aerialbots. Yes, Optimus had made it official, the SPS are an actual thing on the Arc.


End file.
